With the general population increasing and vehicles becoming cheaper and easier to obtain, the number of people on roadways has increased. As roadways become more crowded, the likelihood of accidents increases. However, technology has also advanced, leading to an increase in vehicle safety features, which can limit the severity and frequency of such vehicular accidents.